Desconocida
by maest72
Summary: Sensaciones de Sara durante un crimen cuya víctima guarda cierto parecido físico con ella.


PERSONAJES: Sara Sidle, Catherine Willows

AVISO LEGAL

Los personajes incluidos en esta historia pertenecen a la imaginación de los guionistas de la serie **_CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_** y, por tanto, a Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer Productions y a la CBS, canal americano en el que dicha producción se emite. 

Los he tomado prestados para contar una historia centrada en las sensaciones de Sara durante un crimen cuya víctima guarda cierto parecido físico con ella.

La estación de autobuses que se cita existe en realidad en la ciudad de Las Vegas: Downtown Transit Center, 300 N. Casino Center Dr., Las Vegas, NV 89101; (702) 228-7433 

**__**

- - DESCONOCIDA - -

****

'Mujer, raza blanca, complexión fuerte, pelo oscuro, de edad indeterminada, . . . entre 30 y 35. . . .'

Las primeras palabras de Brass al recibirles en el Transit Center, la estación de la terminal de autobuses de la ciudad, aun resuenan en sus oídos.

Más de 4 horas después, aún siente un molesto mareo y un desagradable regusto metálico en la boca.

Durante todo ese tiempo ha intentado disimular su desazón, trabajando codo con codo con sus compañeros. Pero no ha dicho una sola palabra. Tampoco ha sido capaz de mirarles a los ojos y ha contestado con monosílabos cada vez que se dirigían a ella.

Después de 4 horas de rastreo no se ha hallado ni la documentación ni el equipaje de la víctima. Los operarios del servicio forense la han metido en la bolsa negra, colgándoles la etiqueta de control rutinario.

****

'DESCONOCIDA'. No más datos.

****

'Desconocida. . . Ignorada . . . Solitaria . . .Muerta**'**

'Qué horrible manera de desaparecer de este mundo**'**, piensa,** '**Sola. . . .**'.**

Se traga las lágrimas que pelean por brotar de sus ojos, y se aleja del escenario del crimen: el pasillo que conduce a los servicios de la estación, ahora acordonada por la policía de Las Vegas.

Sale del edificio.

Afuera llueve torrencialmente. Las gotas golpean con fuerza y sin interrupción el techo de la moderna construcción de acero y metal.

Y hace frío. Ni su gorro ni su bufanda de lana, ahora mojados, parecen protegerla lo suficiente.

Se acerca a una esquina, y vomita detrás de unos contenedores.

Vuelve a entrar, empapada por la lluvia.

Se acerca a los bancos de la sala de espera, desangelada y desierta.

Deja su maletín de trabajo, y se sienta en uno de ellos. Se quita el gorro empapado y lo guarda en el bolsillo del anorak. Se apoya en el respaldo frío y duro del asiento y suspira.

Un joven agente de policía se acerca a ella y le ofrece un vaso de café de la bandeja de cartón que lleva para repartir entre los compañeros. Ella acepta uno, mirándole agradecida.

El agente le sonríe y se va, y ella vuelve a quedarse sola, bebiendo pequeños sorbos del humeante líquido.

Su cabeza martillea. Es un dolor agudo, casi insoportable.

****

'Necesito dormir', se dice, 'Pero . . . ¿Cómo podría conciliar el sueño . . .? Quizá la próxima sea yo . . .**'**

Afuera se escuchan las ruidosas sirenas de los coches patrulla que, poco a poco van abandonando el lugar.

A través de la cristalera mojada por la lluvia cree distinguir a Nick y a Warrick que suben a uno de los Tahoe estacionados en el aparcamiento.

****

'Debería levantarme e ir con ellos al laboratorio**.'**, piensa, mientras el coche arranca.

Deja el vaso de café a medio tomar y vuelve a ponerse el gorro. Está húmedo y un escalofrío le recorre la espalda.

Alza la vista y su mirada se cruza con la de Grissom, que parece observarla desde la otra punta de la estación.

Casi a su lado está Catherine, recogiendo el material de trabajo en su maletín. Ella le dice algo, él señala hacia los asientos y los dos la miran. 

La cara de Sara permanece totalmente inexpresiva.

Catherine y Grissom intercambian algunas palabras.

****

'Ojalá supiera leer los labios para saber lo que dicen. . .**'**

Catherine le entrega el maletín a Grissom, le mira un poco seria haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, y cruza el lugar hasta los asientos donde está Sara.

****

'Viene hacia aquí**'**, piensa con cierto disgusto,** '**¿Qué querrá? ¿Por qué no viene **_ÉL_**?**'**

Los tacones de Catherine resuenan con un curioso eco en el desierto edificio.

Al llegar junto a Sara se detiene y se agacha.

****

[CATH]: Sara, hemos acabado aquí . . . ¿estás bien?

Mira a su compañera: en sus ojos se mezclan las ojeras, gotas de lluvia y restos de lágrimas.

****

[CATH]: No, ya veo que no.

****

[SARA]: (_llorosa)_ Lo siento, Cath (_agacha la cabeza)_

****

[CATH]: No pasa nada. Te comprendo. _(le aparta el pelo de la cara_) si quieres, puedes tomarte el resto del turno libre (_gira la cabeza en dirección a Grissom)_ Yo se lo digo. Seguro que lo comprenderá.

****

[SARA]: (_limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga)_ Sí, seguro . . .

Ambas se vuelven, miran a Grissom, quien a su vez las mira con gesto confuso.

****

[CATH]: Hacemos una cosa: me das tu maletín. Yo proceso todo lo que tú hayas encontrado, tú descansas y mañana será otro día. ¿De acuerdo?

****

[SARA]: (_un poco dudosa)_ De acuerdo.

Cath se pone de pie y recoge el maletín de Sara. Se marcha en dirección a la salida.

Grissom ya ha abandonado el edificio y está sentado en su Tahoe con el motor en marcha y los limpiaparabrisas funcionando. Catherine se sube, le dice algo, él asiente y finalmente arrancan, abandonando el lugar.

Sara sigue sentada en el frío banco, sola, y da rienda suelta a su llanto.

Las luces se apagan y afuera la lluvia no cesa.

**__**

- - F I N - - 


End file.
